


After The First Night

by Purdey_Child



Category: First Night - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: My sequel to the 2010 movie First Night Starring Sarah Brightman and Richard E Grant, I suggest everyone take a look at this beautiful movie, especially if you are a fan of the opera Cosi fan Tutte, Richard E Grant or Sarah Brightman





	After The First Night

The show had been a huge success and the after party had started. Celia was in the foyer saying Goodbye to someone over the phone, Adam ran by her side, grinning, She raised an eyebrow at his expression as she put the phone back in the hidden pocket of her dress. He kissed her, he couldn't resist her any longer, He was slightly surprised when she didn't push him away but instead kissed him back with just as much, if not more passion and force,

"Celia, I have wonderful news, The divorce has finally come through," He grabbed her hands and started jumping around like an overexcited child, Celia was speechless “I have been waiting for this for ages… and I’ve been waiting to do this for even longer…” He bit his lip and pulled a ring from his pocket “Marry Me, Celia, Please” His eyes begged

“What?- Adam, you’ve only just got divorced” 

“I’ve wanted you since moment I laid eyes on you, Celia, There were times back then when I was going to ask but you were with Denis and the only reason I married Clarissa was to keep my parents happy and-” Adam was stopped by Celia's finger against his lips soon followed by her own lips, until she pulled away

“I love you too Adam Drummond,” She grinned at him as she took the ring and placed it on her finger “Yes, I will marry you” Adam picked up her tiny frame and spun her around

“I seriously think we should announce this,” Adams' eyes were beaming with happiness and adoration, Celia, still grinning nodded, he took her small waist and they walked back into the main room where the event was taking place, Interviews were taking part with the actors from earlier that day and audience reviews were being given out, There was feedback from one of the microphones when Adam cleared his throat

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I- we have an announcement to make for the longest time now, Well, This woman right here-” Adam was saved by Celia 

“Adam and I are to be married” She held up her hand to show off her ring and as soon as that there were flashes of cameras, applauds, and glasses clinking as well as various voices giving them congratulations, The couple shared a kiss as more camera shutters clicked and Interviewers were lining up with notepads and small film crews following.

As the night grew the company was divided as some were tipsy and some getting slightly tipsier; Including Celia and Adam, They had danced all night, Oh how he loved this woman and his opportunity to have her was there. She was all he ever wanted. The ballroom was emptying yet the couple still continued to dance until it was only them and the band left, as people left and the few guests that were staying had gone to bed.

"Thank you," Adam called to the band as he leads Celia outside to get some air, it was a typical romantic night as the bright moon shone down on them, and that sweet warm summer air surrounded them. Adam took Celia to the fountain "Celia?" He bit his lower lip, She looked over at him and grinned

"Yes, Adam?" 

"Are you happy?" He pulled her close to him

“Of course I am” She continued to smile and wrapped her small arms around him, He hugged her back placing a kiss on the top of her head

"I love you," He squeezed her. She looked at the diamond and he looked at her, there was a moment of silence.

"Well today has been...strange- A good strange, I’ve been building up the courage to do all of this for years, The singing, The Divorce and You," Adam smiled as he still held on to Celia "Please come to bed with me, Celia," He begged "Please... Just to sleep, nothing more" She looked up to him and smiled, with that he picked her up, bridal style.

"Adam" She squealed, He carried her up to his bedroom  
"I'm-I'm just going to put on my pajama trousers," He slurred slightly, All Celia did was giggle as she unpinned her hair from the updo, When Adam turned back round all he saw was Celia laying on the bed with only her underwear on and her loose waves covering half her face, He smiled at her "Aren't you going under the covers?" 

"Hm?," She propped herself up with her elbows "Yeah, yeah I was just waiting for you" She slid under the covers and Adam slipped in.


End file.
